Salvage yards have traditionally been a source of waste fluids which must be disposed of in some manner. Traditionally, a salvage vehicle was hoisted onto a rack to elevate the vehicle. Drain plugs are then removed from the vehicle so that the operating fluids of the vehicle flow by gravity out of the salvage vehicle to splash into a funnel leading to a disposal barrel. Fumes from the operating fluids readily escape into the atmosphere.
Recently, the Environmental Protection Agency has increased pressure on salvage yards to capture all operating fluids of salvage vehicles, such as transmission fluid, engine oil, coolant, brake fluid and power steering fluid, prior to disassembly, crushing or transport of the vehicle. It is now important that these fluids be completely captured and steps taken to prevent these fluids from splashing or in any other manner be released onto the ground.
In addition to the systems used for septic tank cleaning, some known systems for fluid removal are described in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,528 to Harper discloses an apparatus for cleaning gear cases and refining the oil contained therein. The device withdraws and cleans any lubricant or oil in a gear case or lubricant chamber, and while the withdrawn oil is being cleaned, directs heated wash oil into the gear case to clean the interior thereof and the gears contained therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,829,173 to Wertz discloses a combination flushing device and lubricant dispenser whereby the transmission or differential of an automobile may be cleaned and flushed and which may be operated to deliver clean lubricant into the mechanism after the cleaning and flushing operation has been completed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,955,169 to Bertschinger discloses an apparatus for cleaning crank cases which is easy to operate and which insures quick service. A readily movable self-contained unit is provided which can be brought to the automobile. The device includes a tank part comprising a receptacle or reservoir for flushing oil and a receptacle to receive waste oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,160,741 to Jensen et al. discloses distributor systems including piping through which predetermined flow is governed by operation of a single control device and a distributor control for multi-compartment tank vehicles such as are ordinarily used in the transportation of liquid products like fuel oils, lubricating oils and gasoline.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,130 to Seigel discloses a portable lubricating unit for servicing aircraft and other lubricant-using equipment that is not readily maneuverable to a lubricating station, but must have the lubricating service brought to it. The device provides a mobile unit equipped to remove the used oil and to supply clean oil without contamination by the used oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,500 to Miller et al. discloses a cart for draining, filtering and recycling oil or similar viscous fluids from vehicles. This cart can simultaneously collect, filter and reintroduce oil or similar fluids back into machinery.
However, the problem remains to ensure removal of all potentially environmentally-damaging fluids from a salvage vehicle with a minimum of spillage. It would also be advantageous to withdraw these fluids from a salvage vehicle without having to first elevate the salvage vehicle so as to rely on gravity to remove the operating fluids from the salvage vehicle.